juego siniestro ¿una nueva flaky?
by lucky-cinderella
Summary: flaky sufre un grave trauma tras ser asesinada por flippy...y despierta una doble personalidad...mas parecida a la de flippy de lo que parece...una asesina sanguinaria y cruel...podra esta nueva flaky vengarse de flippy?  en este fic son humanos
1. Chapter 1

Flaky habia salido con cuddles giggles, petunia y Handy para celebrar el dia de san valentin… algo ironico porque sus amigos se encontraban en pareja y ella no… pero los chicos no habían qurido dejarla sola en ese dia y argumentaron que también era el dia de la amistad…flaky acepto sin muchas ganas a decir verdad… vio a petunia y Handy…ambos muy felices petunia estaba estrenando un vestido nuevo color azul oscuro que contrastaba con su palida piel… tenia a Handy sujetado de las mangas de la camisa…vacias por dentro, a su amiga le costo muchísimo que el joven se recuperara de su accidente…pero habia conseguido que el lo superara…una pareja feliz… luego miro a giggles y cuddles… el y ella era muy compatibles y también una de las parejas mas admiradas en happy tree town debido a que ambos eran hermosos y parecían tenerse un amor enorme…incluso habían muerto muchísimas veces juntos…formando un espectáculo hermosamente horroroso…. ( en esa cuidad todos quienes morían eran revividos mágicamente al cabo de 3 horas…dejenme ser flashera xDD no tenia ganas d epensar en nada mejor, para explicar que siempre murieran y revivieran si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor me lo deja en un review) Giggles llevaba un vestido rosa y un moño rojo sostenciendo su hemosa cabellera color chicle, cuddles llevaba un buzo color naranja que resaltaba contra su cabello rubio del cual salian curiosas orejas… iban canando canciones en común y completando las frases que el otro decía… flaky se sentía fuera de lugar

-ohhhh- petunia señalo sonriendo el enorme árbol que se alza en medio de la plaza, el lugar perfecto para el picnic que habían acordado…además el lugar parecía limpio, habia mariposas volando…flores…todo lo que se podía desear…

-a comer!- grito giggles entusiasmada, flaky que llevaba la cesta saco el mantel y lo deposito en el suelo mientras giggles y petunia la ayudaban a sacar lo utensillos

Una vez que s ehubieron sentado agradecieron por la comida y se dispusieron a disfrutar del gran banquete que habia ante ellos…la madre de giggles se habia esmerado mucho cocinando, flaky giggles y petunia ayudaron, las ltimas dos lo icieron por sus amados sin embargo flaky lo hizo solo por solidaridad…

-anda prueba esto lo hice para ti…- le dijo petnia a Handy…este bajo la cabeza, no tenia manos para sostener los alimentos, los demás intentaron no mirar la escena, petunia finalmente sonrio, coloco los brazos detrás d ela espalda y se inclino, tomando un pedazo de pastel con su boca, y se levanto ofreciéndoselo a Handy este la miro rojo d everfuanza pero finalmente lo acepto moridiendo el otro extremo…de alguna forma petunia siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo feliz… los demás rieron ante la escenario

-oye…si estaba rico- admitió el sonriendo

-neeee…-giggles imito a petunia tomando una fresa con crema entre sus labios…cuddles la miro sin comprender, era muy inocente

-he, trankila gigles, aun tengo mis brazos- sonrio el radiantemente, todos cayeron al estilo anime

-miren quien va ahí!- dijo petunia codeando suavemente a flaky, esta miro y vio a flipy quien caminaba por la vereda llevando una bolsa con compras entre los brazos

-FLIPPY EYYYYYYY! FLIPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- flaky miro aterrada a petunia quien gritaba agitando los brazos, la pelirroja rogo por que su amiga no hubiera llamado la atención del veterano…habia sido mala idea contarle sus sentimientos por el

-shhh petunia…- susrro desesperada cuando noto que todos los demás se unieron al grito de petunia… todos estimaban a flippy aunque casi siempre los mataba cruelmente ellos entendían que se trataba de su parte malvada, flaky no kiera que el viniera, no solo porque también le temia un poco sino porque no se habia arreglado como para la ocasión estaba vestido con sus típicas botas, y un vestido con mangas que le quedaba demasiado grande…ni siquiera traia maquillaje, sin embargo flippy los vio…para su mala suerte, y se acerco con una sonrisa apacible…

Holaa- sonrio… era altísimo, mas que Handy y cuddles (lo cual, tratándose de cuddles no era mucho) los miro a todos y los saludo uno por uno hasta que vio a flaky, temblando suavemente… mirándolo con esos ojos negros que lo enloquecían y es que el joven tenia sentimientos por ella desde hace ya mucho tiempo… solo que jamás se habia animado a confesarle nada…

-oye quieres comer?- pregunto cuddles… flippy volvió la vista a flaky quien intentaba sonreir nerviosa, causando que un sonrojo se acentuara en sus mejillas, acepto finalmente y tomo lugar junto a ella, después de todo ese dia de san valentin no seria tan malo como se lo imaginaba, el sentado en su casa, solitario y leyendo viejos libros belicos…no, en lugar de eso estaría junto a sus amigos y su amor en un picnic…de repente una voz le interrumpió en sus pensamientos

**¿acaso quieres que me me enoje encerio?¿TU ENAMORADO DE ESA PUTA POBRE VICTIMA DE CABELLO ROJO? ¡SOLO MIRALA! TIENE EL CUARPO DE UNA NIÑA DE 5 AÑOS Y CASI SE ORINA DE MIEDO CADA VEZ QUE NOS VE!**

-BASTA! No hables asi de flaky! Ella es hermosa y amo su timidez…que quieres que sea?... la amo tal como es

**POR DIOS ES UNA LASTIMA DE SER HUMANO, CAGONA, PEQUEÑA Y PATETICA**

Por mi cree lo que quieras…ella es todo lo que yo quiero… por mas que la odies… ella me hace feliz y para tu información me quedare con ella

Flippy tomo asiento junto a flaky y le sonrio provocando mas al flippy desquiciado dentro de el, quien se juro que s evengaria de esa imbécil, es que la odiaba, ella estaba ablandando a flippy, últimamente pensaba y recordaba cada vez menos la guerra y mas a ella el no quería que olvidara todo lo que habia pasado…no lo permitiría, de repente giggles interrumpió el desorden mental de flippy y llamo la atención de todos, golpeando un vaso con su cuchara

-ejem ejem!- dijo aclarándose la voz, tenia un rostro comico de seriedad-…ahora… EL PASTEL!- dijo y saco de dentro de la canasta un enorme plato con unpastel color verde y rojo, flippy sonrio ante la ironia, y lo deposito ante todos

- ahora…-dijo cuddles- la salsa!- todos se tensaron y observaron como el chico conejo sacaba una enorme botella de salsa de fresa de su bolso…¿estaba loco?...no, habia olvidado el trauma de flippy por lo visto

-noo….!-todos gritaton al unisono pero era demasiado tarde… cuddles reparo en su error y miro horririzado como flippy miraba el pastel manchado con salsa roja…eso revivió su trauma y todos se hicieron un lado…el flippy malvado habia despertado, aunque intentaron correr, la primera victima fue Handy, quien se demoraba mas en pararse debido a su falta de brazos, petunia reparo en que flippy sostenia a Handy por el cuello… y sin dudarlo detuvo su huida y corrió en su ayuda, el joven peliverde, ahora con ojos dorado intenso abrió el pecho del pelirrojo con su cuchillo, en una explosión de entrañas y huesos y metió la mano, el cuerpo sin vida se desplomo inerte a los pies de petunia, la recién llegada…esta se detuvo y miro a flippy quien sostenía algo entre sus manos, el corazón de Handy, el cual aun latia echando sangre por las arterias destrozadas que aun colgaban de el

-creo que es tuyo.. rio con ironia, petunia se dejo caer mirandolo con la vista vacia aunque sabia que estarían vivos de nuevo en un santiament, no keria ver sufrir a su amado de esa forma, tomo el corazón de Handy que flippy malvado arrojo a sus pies, lo tomo con cariño entre sus manos y lloro sobre el, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por defenderse del cuchillazo que el atraveso el cráneo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los siguientes era giggles y cuddles, ambos habían subido a un árbol alto, estaban abrazados muertos de miedo y temblando

-ya los encontré!- aterrorizados oyeron una voz siniestra a sus espaldas y vieron al hombre sediento de sangre… cuddles abrazo a giggles volteándose para esconderla debajo de el, el cuchillo del malvado se clavo en su espalda, abriendo un corte por el cual se asomaron las vertebras, cuddles tosio muchísima sangre sobre su novia…esta estaba demasiado shokeada como para hablar, ambos cayeron del árbol debido al agarre rigido que tenia el cadáver de cuddles en ella, al caer, su cuerpo se revento debido al peso del joven y la altura de la que habían caído… el flippy siniestro observo con placer la escena y le paso la lengua al cuchillo…disfrutando del sabor de la sangre en el… bajo del árbol en un atlético salto

- y ahora…- sonrio perversamente…- lo mejor para el final… ya que no puedo matarla definitivamente, al menos hoy la hare sufrir tanto…que deseara morir realmente…- la sonrisa torcida de dientes filosos se extendió por todo su rostro

-voy por ti flaky…!-grito al aire riendo, ella escondida tras unos arbustos sintió que el vello del cuello se erizaba al oirlo


	2. pelea de alteregos

El flippy malvado caminaba por el parque buscando a flaky…buscarla lo ponía ansioso, y eso aumentaba sus ganas de liquidarla, era como un cazador que rondaba a la presa…ya podía sentirla gritar, patalear y llorar mientras su cuchillo la atravesaba una y otra vez…manchando el suelo, esa fantasia lo hizo suspirar…seria perfecto…debia admitir que era hermosa, pero su actitud cobarde la convertía en una basura para el…

-te encontré…- murmuro riendo complacido, oyo un sollozo entre los matorrales tras de el… podía jurar que ese lloriqueo fue sofocado por las manos de la joven… se acerco al matorral y metió la mano en el, sacando a la muchacha por al fuerza sujetándola por el cabello, ella tenia las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas y lo miraba con un solo ojo abierto, el otro permanecia cerrado por el dolor, tenia los dientes fuertemente apretados y el pudo jurar que lo miraba con odio aparte de miedo…pero esa niña miedosa jamás se atrevería a desafiarlo con la mirada

-…por favor…- el creyo que suplicaría por su vida-deje a flippy tranquilo…- el abrió los ojos sorprendido

-**NI LO SUEÑES!- **esbozo una sonrisa torcida que le desfiguro la cara, entonces ella volteo el rostro derrotada, desearía ser mas fuerte y asi hacerle frente, el volvió a sentir esa repugnancia por ella al verla darse por vencida de esa manera…por unos segundos creyo que ella seria valiente…pero no fue asi, fue como una chispa apagada…demasiado efímera como para ser suficiente-**adios muñeca…**- Y el cuchillo se clavo en el cuello de ella…la luz se apago

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.

-flaky! Flaky!- giggles le daba pequeñas bofetadas en el rostro, ambas estaban solas en el parque y ya era d enoche, la niña pelirroja abrió sus ojos con pesadez…

-giggles…estas bien- dijo sonriéndole a su amiga, este le sonrio tristemente… aun tenia su vestido manchado de sangre…pero estaba ilesa como siempre luego de unas horas de morir

-…y los demás?- pregunto tocando suavemente su propia sangre seca…olia horrible

-pues…- dijo giggles recuperando su buen humor- cuddles fue a casa y petunia y Handy también, sabes como es petunia, no soporta estar sucia dos segundos…-flaky no rio ante el chiste…giggles la miro preocupada, la pelirroja se percato de la mirada de giggles, asi que se forzó a sonreir, giggles se incorporo ayudándola a pararse, y se despidieron

-solo quiero ir a bañarme y dormir, estoy exausta…- dijo temblorosa flaky, aun tenia la sensación del puñal de flippy en su garganta…

-y a vos porque no se te cayo tu novio encima en una caída libre de mas de 10 metros- rio la chica… pero al abrir los ojos flaky habia desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche, giggles se encogió de hombros deprimida…debía ser horrible ser asesinada por la persona que amaba…

*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*

Flaky estaba en la ducha, el agua que se escurría por el piso tenia un color rojizo… sus sollozos hacían eco en la habitación, dejo la esponja de color carmesí y se dedico a enjuagar su cabello en el cual habia restos de sangre también. Sentía sensaciones horribles…ella era una persona buena…jamás le hacia mal a ese flippy diabólico ¿porque la odiaba?... de repente todas als imágenes del dia volvieron a su mente, desde los matorrales habia visto morir a sus amigos delante de sus ojos…y no era la primera vez… cerro los ojos fuertemente lanzo un grito furiosa al aire…y otro y otro mas… toda esa sangre derramada…y ella, ella estaba indefensa ante el…

_**Yo puedo ayudarte…**_

-quien esta ahí?- flaky comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciónes…era la voz de una mujer… pero sonaba horrenda…

_**No me temas…somos dos caras de la misma moneda…-**_ Flaky salio corriendo del baño, sin preocuparse en tapar su cuerpo y se encerro en su habitación, ¿a qu se refería con "dos caras d ela misma moneda"?...al pasar delante del espejo vio algo extraño se detuvo y giro lentamente

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, en frente a ella habia una joven igualita solo que tenia los ojos de un color celeste…una mirada de esquizofrenia y locura que solo recordaba haber visto una vez….en su amado… la chica tenia una sonrisa sadica y cruel

_**Anda, se que quieres vengarte de ese maldito imbécil…dejalo en mis manos…-**_

Nooooooooooooooo!- Grito flaky callendo de rodillas al suelo, se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos… sentía un dolor impresionante en ella…

_**No te resistas flaky…sabes que quieres venganza y valor…yo te lso dare…- **_Finalmente el cuerpo de flaky dejo de resistirse y "ella" tomo el control de la situación

_**jeje…buena chica…ahora voy por mi presa…**_-Flaky habia despetado una doble personalidad…quizá igual o peor que la de flippy… creada con todo el odio, la ira y la frustracion que venia acumulando desde hacia ya mucho…todas esas emociones que flaky habia guardado dentro de si hacia ya mucho…habían explotado formando a un ser nuevo… esta joven de apariencia salvaje… lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, estaba desnuda…sonrio… se dio vuelta contemplando el armario abierto…se acerco a buscar algo que le sirviera, cumpliría su misión de venganza sin demora, nadie la maltrataba como flippy hoy y salía ileso…

chasqueo la lengua disgustada, flaky no tenia ninguna ropa que sirviera para lo que pensaba hacer, no tenia nada mas que vestidos enormes, faldas, camperas gruesas… todo demasiado rosa y ridículo, tomo un vestido blanco y sonrio para sus adentros, tomando un short q llacia olvidado debajo d ela demás ropa, en un rincón… se coloco unas botas parecidas a unos borcegos, agradecia que flaky no fuera mucho de usar tacos ni nada de eso, rompió el vestido y se dejo la parte de arriba, una perfecta musculosa corta, se coloco un brasier negro y encima la musculosa, anudandola, dejaba a la vista su vientre plano, se miro al espejo…por mas que fuera una vengadora sadica, aun seguía siendo una chica, una chica que debía ante todo verse bien… sonrio complacida, finalmente fue a la cocina y en una pequeña mochila metió cuchillos y tenedores…las únicas armas que encontró en aquella casa

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*

Flippy estaba recostado en su cama, tenia puesto un traje militar nuevo y limpio, era muy pulcro… pero su mirada se encontraba triste…al despertar se encontró con todos sus amigo mutilados sin compasión…incluso su amada flaky… cerro los ojos esos recuerdos no hacían ams que provocar al flippy malvado a salir… y fue suficiente matanza por el dia de hoy

… oyo un ruido, parecido a un cristal al romeprse y lo reconoció, su ventana habia sido derribada…ante el peligro su doble faceta reacciono, al abrir sus ojos…dos ambares brillantes se dejaron ver, junto con una hilera de horribles colmillos

_**Muéstrate maldito aprovechado!**_

El flippy malvado abrió sus ojos con confusión…no recordaba haber oído jamás esa voz, era femenina, de eso estaba seguro…pero ese tono agresivo… no lo recordaba…¿Quién podría ser?...sigilosamente se escabullo en el pasillo y apago las luces… oyo esa voz ,maldecir y sonrio…era un soldado entrenado…tenia los sentidos agudizados… en las noches durante la guerra debían estar atentos, atrincherados en sus huecos…esperando …previniendo un ataque sorpresa…

_**HIJO DE PUTA!**_- sintió en frio metal rozar su cuello, sino se hubiera delatado con el grito el no se habría percatado de que estaba ahí y podría haber muerto… un error muy común de alguien que pelea por odio… la sujeto de las muñecas adivinando donde estaba por la cercanía de ambos, estaba oscuro no podía verla…pero era mucho ams baja que el…y su contextura física le recordaba mucho a flaky pero era imposible…

_**Vaya vaya… y a que se debe el honor de su visita?-**_ pregunto flippy con una sonrisa torcida… ella se debatía furiosa, finalmente le dio una patada el cayo al suelo…fue entonces cuando las nubes dejaron ver la luna apartándose y el diviso el cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta…

_**Tu!**_- El peliverde no caia en si…si era ella, pero ¿Qué le ocurria?-_**vaya vaya…asi que tendre que matarla de nuevo?**_- Ella endureció el ceño

_**NO SI YO LO MATO PRIMERO!**_- rápidamente tomo un cuchillo de su mochila y la arrojo a un costado…el joven sonrio divertido…

_**Quiero verte hacerlo!-**__ Se lanzaron a la pelea nuevamente, el saco a relucir su propio cuchillo, mas pequeño que el de ella, ambos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la pelea continuo por otros 10 minutos… finalmente el le rasgo de un cuchillazo el top… dejándola solo en brasier…el_ sonrio ante su trabajo…_**mucho mejor…-**_Ella se lanzo sobre el enfurecida y le dio un fuerte rodillazo que lo obligo a toser sangre…estaba atonito nunca se espero ese ataque, sin embargo se reincorporo limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano ella a su lado empuño nuevamente el cuchillo como forma de defensa…el joven siniestro la miro…jamás habia pensado que es amujer seria tan interesante… tenia una mirada igual a la suya en sus ojos azules que parecían brillar…tanta locura y sed de sangre le parecieron hermosas…¿pero era realmente flaky?

Se reincorporaron observándose mutuamente, ambos respiraban agitados, mas ella, finalmente la joven se desplomo inerte en el suelo…, ante la ausencia de amenaza el se dejo caer sobre las rodillas observándola…. Se saco su camisa y se la echo a ella encima… finalmente se apoyo contra la pared cruzado de brazos nunca le habia costado trabajo eliminar a nadie… y flaky era su victima mas difícil? Siempre la liquidaba sin esfuerzo… de repente noto como ella se movia ligeramente…

_**Hmm…¿Qué mierda…?-**_ Lo miro detenidamente, sus ojos volvieron a ser negros…los de ambos…

-FLIPPY-

FLAKY- ambos se miraron confundidos… ambos tenían rasguños y rapaduras, incluso ella tenia un corte en el brazo, flippy se reincorporo…¿habria sido su contraparte capaz de violar a flaky?... la miro con horror pero ella no parecía como si eso le hubiera ocurrido…parecía igual o mas confundida que el


	3. Sangrienta noche de san valentin

Flaky reparo en que estaba en brasier y con la chaqueta del veterano…entonces recordó todo y comenzó a llorar de temor…la cara de esa joven en el espejo, el preocupado se inclino a su lado

-flaky, flaky- le dio unas palmadas en el rostro, ella parecía no reaccionar,

-fue…horrible…-dijo cerrando los ojos, el la abrazo fuertemente

-de que hablas?-pregunto atemorizado?-te hizo algo…el te hizo daño?-flaky lo miro confundida…no, no le habia echo nada…¿Cómo habia llegado hasta ahí?

-habia…una mujer en mi espejo…igual a mi…ella ella lucia muy mal…era aterradora-sollozo flaky…- me dijo que se vangaria por mi… y no recuerdo nada mas…¿Cómo llegue aquí?- flippy abrió la boca sorprendido la le tomo el rostro entre las manos…

-flaky esto es serio ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?- a pesar de la tensión ella se ruborizo ante la cercanía…-podrias haber despertado una doble personalidad… lo se porque yo tuve los mismos síntomas

-NO!- eso es imposible!- dijo aterrada…

-viniste a atacarme?...hablaste de venganza…?- ella nego con la cabeza…

…flaky…-el la miro con ternura…

-no puede ser…. Como es posible que alguien tome mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento?- pregunto ella llorando desesperada… flippy se aferro mas a ella…entendiendo sus sentimientos…

-pero sobreviviste…- dijo flippy confundido- nadie… solo lumpy ha sobrevivido a mi…nadie mas… y mirate solo tienes algunos rasguños… miraron los cuchillos que estaban en el suelo.. flippy tomo el suyo y lo inspecciono…el no usaba ese cuchillo, eso quería decir que su alterego habia salido… entonces reparo en la mirada de horror de flaky… y luego noto su cuerpo cansado y dolorido…

-flaky…tu conseguiste …derrotar a mi doble faceta…- la chica lo miro sin comprender-quiza ella sea peor incluso que yo…-esas palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría

-NO!- ella negó con la cabeza, el le tomo una mano y ella le miro con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas…-

Se que esto es difícil pero yo te ayudare a superarlo…lo lograremos juntos…- ella asintió entre los sollozos…

-oye… vamos te prestare mi baño, puedes darte una ducha si gustas, mientras te preparare un te de tilo para que te calmes un poco, ella asintió tímidamente…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Flaky estaba bañándose d enuevo…flippy tenia razón, un baño era todo lo que le hacia falta…el agua tibia la reconfortaba…¿Qué hora serian? Quizá medianoche… salio enrollándose una toalla al abrir la puerta encontró perfectamente dobladas delante de ella, una camisa militar y unos pantalones beige…sonrio para sus adentros..¿no usaba otro tipo de ropa?...la suya seguramente s ela habia llevado y habia dejado esa en su lugar…le quedaba enorme…y eso que ella solia usar ropa que l quedara grande…las mangas le colgaban y en los pantalones debió arremangarse un monton para que quedara bien…aun asi se veía ridícula…suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina

Al llegar un fuerte y delicioso olor a comida la inundo…haciéndole gruñir el estomago…el se volteo y rio suavemente ante la sonrojada flaky

-tengo hambre…-

-ya lo note…-

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la cocina… el miraba como le quedaban sus ropas… sinceramente daba risa…pero se le hinchaba el corazón de ternura al verla asi…

-sabes si fueras al ejercito…te confundirían con un soldado mas…-rio el muchacho…ella se ruborizo y bajo la mirada…era obvio sarcasmo….

-sabes…estaba pensando…- continuo flippy pensativo- que podemos ayudarnos a superar estas dobles personalidades… la muchacha lo miro sin comprender

-a que te refieres? Como puedo ayudarte?

-se me ocurrió que ya que tu alterego puede controlar a …bueno …mi alterego…quizá deberíamos…vivir juntos…convivir un tiempo hasta que encontremos la solución…- el silencio invadió la habitación..el corazón de ella latia tan fuerte que als palpitaciones vibraban por todo el cuerpo

-si no quieres esta…- dijo desanimado… sin embargo ella lo interrumpió

-sera un placer…-dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente

-que bueno!- dijo entusiasmado- entonces mañana iremos por tu ropa…- el vientre de ella sono de nuevo- la comida estará lista en media hora…-ella asintió

-oye…-queria romper el hielo, no le gustaba la idea de que el se aburriera, el muchacho giro a verla interrogante… y con un sonrojo que se confundía con su cabello pregunto…

-porque crees que estaba en brasier hoy?- levanto la mirada…se veía preocupada…

-no creo que hayas…que el haya…que hagamos echo nada…- ella desvio la mirada angustiada y el comprendió su miedo…

-flaky…-ella lo miro, estaba de espaldas y revolvía una olla con guisado…-te juro que hare todo lo posible…para que el nunca te haga nada de eso…- ella lo miro sorprendida… su voz se oia extraña…era como si tuviera enojo en ella

-si!- sonrio ella

*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*

La comida estaba servida, la mesa de la casa de flippy era pequeña, porque solo una persona vivía ahí, el joven no estaba acostumbrado a cenar acompañado y la idea le encantba…tener alguien con quien conversar era extraño para el…ya eran casi las 1 de la madrugada cuando se comenzaron a oir rayos… flaky miro asustada por la ventana… flippy la miro confuso, un rayo cayo cerca de ahí… flaky sintió que perdia el control de su cuerpo… se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y lanzo un alarido…estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, llamo a flippy desesperada, el se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros…acaso iba a conocer a esa segunda flaky?... de repente ella tomo un cuchillo de la mesa y le lo clavo en el hombro…flippy grito con dolor y retrocedió unos pasos, vio su propia sangre ser derramada en el suelo…

_**Nos vemos de nuevo dulzura…-**_ El ex militar sonrio enseñándole los colmillos…sonrisa que le fue devuelta… la miro de arriba abajo se observaron cuidadosamente el uno al otro… sin embargo un relámpago distrajo por unos segundos a la flaky sadica…tiempo suficiente para que el flippy malvado la golpeara con un jarron en la cabeza…la joven se desplomo en el suelo desmayada

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Flaky despertó en una habitación oscura…sentía el rumor de la lluvia en el techo… intento moverse pero estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla…lo único que alumbraba la habitación era un foco colgando que se tambaleaba la muchacha comenzó a respirar agitada… la luz alumbro una mesa llena de diferentes tipos de cuchillos y otras armas que no pudo reconocer… intento gritar y llamar a flippy pero tenia un pañuelo en la boca…

_**Veo que finalmente despiertas…-**_una vos siniestra retumbo al mismo tiempo que la lluvia azotaba las ventanas…estaña en el sotano…la figura oscura se dejo ver, la luz lo ilumino de perfil…flaky lo miro con horror…esos ojos amarillentos y esa sonrisa aterradora que tanto temia… se debatió desesperada en su silla… mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de desesperación…-**DEJALA SALIR!-**flaky lo miro confundida**-hazlo!- **sus ojos parecian los del demonio mismo… flaky pensó que quería vengarse, sin embargo esa hipótesis estaba mucho muy lejos de ser cierta, el flippy malvado se acerco a ella y la abofeteo fuertemente…esperando ver su reacción, sabia que el alterego de flaky jamás soportaría que le hiciesen eso… de repente vio que al reincorporarse, ella lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos celestes…tenia el pañuelo entre sus dientes los cuales daban la impresión de una sonrisa burlona complacido le quito el pañuelo…ella se acomodo en la silla y lo miro

-_**mmm…cuarto oscuro, luz tenue,**_ -miro a la mesa- _**elementos de tortura…chica atada a una silla….noche lluviosa, vaya crei que eras mas original-**_

_**-cierra la boca…hablaras únicamente si yo te lo digo y CUANDO yo te lo diga-**_ el malvado flippy caminaba de un lado a otro ella lo seguía con la vista esbozando una sonrisa de burla

-_**les enseñan a ser aburridos en el ejercito?-**_ el nisiquiera la miro, tenia un brazo tras la espalda y otro en la barbilla pensando en la pregunta que le iba a hacer

_**-tu…eres el alterego de flaky?-**_ ella asintió

_**-que es esto algún tipo de interrogatorio?-**_

_**Puedes tomarlo de esa forma si quieres…-**_ Respondio el con una horrenda sonrisa_**-cual es tu objetivo?**_

_**-disculpa?...-**_

_**Para que fuiste creada?- **_exclamo comenzando a impacientarse, ella se hamaco un poco en la silla

-_**matar…te- **_dijo ella mirándolo desafiante… el le sonrio cínicamente…

_**-una mujer…? Una mujer de la mitad de mi tamaño y peso?...-**_ Ella le sonrio burlonamente

_**-fui creada con todo el odio, rencor, y emociones negativas que flaky no demuestra…son muchos años de odio malsano-**_

_**-Que sabes de odio?-**_

_**-Mas de lo que crees soldado…-**_

_**-HAS VISTO MORIR A UNO POR UNO DE TUS AMIGOS… EN UN CAMPOD E BATALLA… SOLO MATAR PARA SOBREVIVIR… VER MORIR DEFINITIVAMENTE AL HOMBRE CON QUIEN JUGASTE CARTAS, HABLASTE DE TU MADRE Y A QUIEN LE PROMETISTE DEVOLVERLO A CASA? …hubo hombres… que vi morir luego de ayudarlos a redactar una carta romantica a sus novias…una alentadora a su familia- **_

Ella se quedo en silencio…la mirada burlona en su rostro desapareció…el no sabia porque le contaba todo esto a ella…quizá desde hacia tiempo necesitaba desahogarse… ella no sabia que decir…

-_**dime…**_-cambio su mirada socarrona a una mas comprensiva…_**-aun no puedes olvidarlo cierto?**_- El la miro de reojo-_**se como te sentiras mejor…-**_y sonrio de forma espeluznante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaban ambos alter egos en la lluvia…fuera d ela casa de lumpy…observando el interior… ambos se sonrieron y se prepararon para el ataque, el alce resfriado se encontraba en la sala en el sillon… a su lado, giggles vestida de enfermera sostenía un maletín d eprimeros auxilios y cuddles un traje de doctor… era amigos y se habían ofrecido a ayudar sin embargo todo el "tratamiento" no habia dado resultado (lo habian vendado como una momia)

-**tres victimas perfectas…**- murmuro flaky malvada mientras el peliverde la miraba alterado…por fin alguien que entendía su sed de sangre…

-**conozco la casa de este imbécil…mil veces he intentado matarlo**…- dijo con frustración…flaky le puso una mano en el hombro y explico con un dedo en alto

_**-…ahora somos dos…dos cabezas piensan mejor que una hueca y dos navajas cortan mejor que una…- **_el flippy malvado sonrio y ella se ruborizo

-**entraremos por la ventana de atrás**…- dijo el sonriente…nada mejor que matar para olvidar los malos ratos…incluso era mejor que beber**-preparada?-**

-_**siempre lo estoy**_…-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*..*

Creo que deberíamos llamar a un medico de verdad- giggles parecía apenada al ver que lumpy seguía sudando y alucinando…

-tonterias- replico cuddles- yo no puedo equivocarme hize todo ese curso d eprimeros auxilios gratuito que dieron en el hospital…

-pero y si es grave?- dijo ella preocupada- nosotros revivimos d ela sheridas, no de las enfermedades….- el conejo la miro culpable cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y dos figuras entraron, giggles se coloco detrás de cuddles y este abrió los brazos en modo de defensa

-ahh…- suspiro bajando la guardia- son ustedes chicos…flaky que haces con esa ropa ta…- giggles fue interrumpida al ver los ojos de ambos…los de ella descoloridos y celestes y los de el amarillentos ambos sostenía un cuchillo en sus manos y tenían sonrisas aterradoras…casi gemelas…flaky no aprecia ella misma y no solo porque tenia una coleta… que hacia flaky con esa cara, esa ropa y con el flippy malvado? Y lo mas importante porque los miraban con ansias asesinas?

Giggle sy cuddles corrieron hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada

-no abre!- dijo desesperada arremetiendo contra la puerta, cuddles la ayudo

-y la llave?

-_**buscaban esto?-**_ la flaky malvada hacia girar la llave entre sus dedos… flaky arrojo un cuchillo que se clavo en el muslo de giggles, esta dejo escapar un alarido y cayo de rodillas

-amor!- cuddles se arrodillo a su lado… ambos temblaban de terror… flaky le clavo el cuchillo entre los ojos a cuddles quien se desplomo ante su novia, flaky se encontraba manchada de sangre… flippy tomo el botiquín que llacia olvidado a sus pies…

-matenme de una vez… no me hagan sufrir…-

_**-si me lo pides de esa forma…-**_ giggles aterrorizada vio a su amiga acercarse a ella con una cara de asesina maniática..

-detente!- Flaky malvada se dio vuelta ofendida, No quería que la matara? Acaso sentía cosas por esa niña? Porque debería importarle eso a ella?... sonrio al encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas…flippy sonriendo sostenía entre sus manos varios termómetros gigantes y un encendedor la perdida de sangre habia dejado a giggles indefensa y casi sin poder moverse… solo miraba con horror a los dos asesinos quienes se acercaban lentamente… flaky le sostuvo la cabeza en alto y flippy le metió 4 termometros en la boca, la chica agitaba desesperada los brazos y balbuceaba suplicas

-**lista?-**

-_**hazlo de una vez!-**_ flippy coloco la llama en el extemo de los 4 termometros y estos explotaron llenándole a giggles la cara de vidrios, y heridas supurantes, luego la asfixiaron con las vendas hasta que finalmente murió…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Vaya…es hermoso…-**_ dijo la malvada flaky estaba cubierta de sangre… el la miro y la descubrió ams hermosa que nunca…sus ojos brillaban y tenia una sonria enfermiza de las que el adoraba

**-lo hice para ti…-** se tomaron las manos… delante de ellos habia un gran corazón formado por vísceras órganos y pedazos de los cuerpos de giggles y cuddles… finalmente se fueron de allí y a un costado se despertaba lumpy quitándose las vendas…se sentía mejor… vio el corazón formado de vísceras y rio estúpidamente

-ahh el amor….-


	4. heridas

bueno antes que nada hola jeje...soy la autora cinderella chan ^^ etto...esta e smi primera historia asi q...espero que la disfruten, recuerden ni flippy ni flaky ni sus alteregos me perteneces 8solo flaky malvada) son propiedad de mondomedia jeje asi q eso

Llegaron a la casa y el cerro la puerta tras de si, flaky(la mala=P) entro mas lentamente se notaba adolorida, el la miro de reojo mientras echaba traba…

_**No me digas que te cansaste tan fácil…**_- la miro con burla, sin embargo ella lo miro desafiante, mostrándose llena de fortaleza…aunque por dentro creía que iba a morirse… al explotar los termómetros un enorme vidrio se habia incrustado en su pierna… y le dolia muchisimo ya que al no haberle dicho nada al joven y caminar con eso se habia hundido mas cortando la piel y carne mucho peor, al solo moverse el vidrio seguía cortando como un cuchillo… el se percato todo el tiempo de que cojeaba y se recargaba mas sobre un lado… no por nada habia sido soldado, conocía casi cualquier tipo de herida… saco la conclusión de que se encontraba en la pierna derecha, ya que se inclinaba hacia el otro lado, y respecto a que era en la pierna, esa debía ser la razón por la que cojeaba, se acerco a ella, quien seguía manteniendo ese perfil arrogante…se sintió orgulloso de ella, no se habia quejado en ningún momento… -_**ven aquí… eres una mocosa estúpida-**_ ella lo miro con odio y se resistió cuando el la tomo del brazo

_**De que demonios hablas?-**_ El le dio un rodillazo en la pierna herida, ella grito de dolor y se contrajo…por mas que lo evito con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas… pero bajo la cabeza para que no pudiera verla

-_**de eso hablo, estas herida, debiste decírmelo-**_

_**-deja de joder, no es nada que no haya sufrido antes-**_ el noto la voz femenina quebrarse… y sintió un extraño sentimiento…ella seguía queriendo mostrarse fuerte, pero era claro que el dolor le estaba destruyendo…su admiración por ella crecia cada vez mas… la alzo en brazos-_**sueltame bastardo imbécil ¿Qué te crees que haces?¡oyeme!- **_Se resistía agitándose con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo el tenia la ventaja ya que la movilidad de la pelirroja se veía debilitada por la herida, la llevo a travez de su casa, se encontraba serio, ignorando los mil y un insultos que ella le gritaba…al lado de esa flaky enfurecida un camionero ebrio se veria como una monja- finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación y la arrojo sin cuidado sobre la cama, ella se quejo ante la brusquedad

**-quitate los pantalones…-** ella le miro sorprendida

_**-eh?**_

_**Que te quites los malditos pantalones!-**_

_**-estas loco? Que piensas hacerme?**_

_**Creeme el dia que quiera hacerte "algo" te los quitare por mi mismo…ahora simplemente dejame ver la herida-**_ ella lo miro con furia

-_**te dije que no pedi tu ayuda imbécil… puedo curarme sola- **_el se acerco sin decir palabra, y con una mano la sujeto del cuello asfixiándola contra las sabanas, ella se aferro a la mano que la ahorcaba intentando zafarse de esta sin embargo el tenia muchísima mas fuerza

_**-mira mocosa, no me tientes a matarte, solo intento ayudarte, pero si me la complicas mucho esto podría ponerse realmente feo…- **_ella dejo de oponer resistencia, cautivada por esos ojos ambar brillantes…que parecían embrujarla… el se separo para darle espacio de cumplir con la tarea que la habia asigado, ella lo miro aun enfadada y procedió a retirar la prenda de su pierna, el desvio la mirada mientras lo hacia, como un caballero, estaba solamente con unas bragas rosa…

_**Listo pervertido infeliz…-**_ el se acerco sonriendo de lado y se inclino ante su pierna…ella estaba sentada en la cama y el se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la herida, tenia un tajo bastante grande, con bordes morados, lo cual significaba que habia heridas internas… se apoyo una mano en la barbilla, eso debía estarla matando del dolor…al mirar mejor vio una punta del vidrio que sobresalía por los labios del corte. Con su dedo lo toco suavemente y la oyo putear… levanto la vista y la encontró son las manos sujetando la colcha, estrujándola entre sus dedos y mordiéndose los labios con los ojos cerrados…

_**mocosa, mirame…-**_ ella obedeció resignada…habia echo lo posible para que no lo notara, incluso se las habia arreglado para ocultar la herida con la camisa, sin embargo lo habia notado-_** tienes un vidrio incrustado… eso esta dañándote mas…debo sacarlo, para eso debo cortar y coser…-**_ sonrio al ver que en ningún momento esbozo la menor mueca de miedo-_** tengo los elementos necesarios en mi casa ya que he debido curar mis propias heridas muchas veces…puedo hacerlo yo mismo, pero sin anestecia, o puedo llevarte a un hospital…pero deberemos dar demasiadas explicaciones…tu decides…-**_

_**-simplemente hazlo de una vez y deja de fanfarronear- **_desvio la mirada para que el no notara que se le habían humedecido nuevamente los ojos, el dolor la estaba matando… sin embargo el lo noto igualmente…era un idiota, no le importaría si lloraba, ya habia demostrado ser fuerte…ya se habia ganado su respeto-

_**-y otra cosa…incluso los hombres mas fuertes lloran de vez en cuando…-**_ se reincorporo mirándola desde arriba, los labios de ella se fruncieron comicamente…. Y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer fuertemente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el le apoyo una mano en la cabeza sonriendo y fue a buscar los instumentos que utilizaría…

*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*..*

-_**sabes…esto me recuerda a mis viejos tiempos…-**_ Dijo el con una sonrisa melancolica, ella ya no lloraba mas estaba acostada en la cama-_**preparada?**_- flaky(mala =P) asintió mordiendo sus labios para darse valor

La operación comenzó sin demora, si la herida enfriaba seria mas dificl que cicarizara, el bisturí entro rápidamente cortando la carne tierna y abriendo mas la herida. Ella se estremeció aferradose a las sabanas como lo hubiera echo antes, el la miro por un segundo y siguió en su tarea, el vidrio resplandeció entre la sangre, lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo saco, la piel hizo un sonido de succion

_**-putisima madre!...-**_murmuro mirando al techo

_**Ya falta poco-**_ le dijo el, y procedió a desinfectar la herida, el alcohol parecía fuego en su herida, con una tela limpia quito l sangre de los bordes de la herida, sintiéndola temblar y retorcerse…esa era su mujercita…tal como lo esperaba, no le pidió jamás que parara…jamás habia visto ese valor en una mujer…tenia el corazón de una guerrera y el valor de una leona… suturo la herida rápidamente, mientras ella se dejaba caer agotada sobre las sabanas, finalmente el se reincorporo frotándose las manos, el trabajo estaba echo, vendo la sutura

_**-y como te sientes?-**_ Le apoyo las manos sobre la frente…

-_**pudiste haberme matado y esperar a que reviviera sana y salva…-**_

_**-Se que querías demostrarme que eres fuerte…además para ser franco se me hace difícil creer que siempre reviviremos por eso debemos intentar no morir…porque la maldición en esta cuidad podría terminarse en cualquier momento o al menos eso creo yo- **_ella se ruborizo y el le seco un poco de sudor de la frente, estaba demasiado cansada, respiraba agitada y estaba palida…habia perdido bastante sangre…recién entonces , pasada toda la preocupación (si, se habia preocupado y mucho) la vio realmente, tenia la camisa semi desprendida… y estaba en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo…por muy loco que estuviera, seguía siendo un hombre… un hombre que sufria tentaciones… su entrepierna pareció latir, cerro los ojos intentando no verla y se acosto en la cama a su lado, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, instintivamente el volvió a abrir los suyos al sentirse observado, y se encontró con esa mirada azul que estaba aprendiendo a apreciar mas que a nada… estaban tan cerca que podían oir la respiración del otro… ninguno de los dos supo como ocurio pero terminaron abrazados… con ella llorando sobre el hombro de el… y el consolándola suavemente con palmadas en la espalda se durmieron de esa forma, oyendo la lluvia


End file.
